


Beggar

by OthilaOdal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Begging, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthilaOdal/pseuds/OthilaOdal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s unlike Mello to beg. He doesn’t do that kind of thing. He fights for what he wants. His world is a massive battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggar

It’s unlike Mello to beg. He doesn’t do that kind of thing. He fights for what he wants. His world is a massive battlefield. 

In one of our more practical type of projects in which we were allowed team up or work alone to solve one of L’s smaller cases that they believed were “in our league”, Mello needed my help direly but instead of asking for a team up, which I would’ve done gladly, he proceeded to hack into my computer and dig around for dirt. I want to say I was too busy with the project to notice but I wasn’t using that computer at the moment since I was busy with this really great video game which Mello had given to me as an early birthday present. Upon finding said “dirt” he blackmailed me into helping him and I realized my early birthday present was used as a way to get me distracted while he could hack into my computer. He knew I’d be able to detect a hack in no time if I was not distracted.

At first I assumed Mello blackmailed me instead of asking for help because he’d lose marks for teaming up. Playing L is after all more of a single player game. But later I realized that participation in this little event was entirely optional and hence not graded at all and Mello had gone through all that trouble merely because he hadn’t wanted to beg.

You could imagine my surprise then when the first time I slept with him the only word that managed to spill from his wet lips was “please.”

“Please! Please! Oh yes Matty! Please!”

Over and over again. Just that one word from his mouth got me harder, got me feeling like nothing was going to quench my thirst for him. I clawed at him, firmly holding his wrists in my hands, pinning them hard against his clean white sheets.

He begged harder. He begged till the words merged together, clashing against each other like we were. He begged even when his throat was dry. He begged and begged. He made me want to bite him. Push his mouth against my cock. He made me an animal and yet he begged for more.

We were both bruised the next day with thin tears in our skin where we had mercilessly raked our nails into each other’s skin. There were bite marks on his shoulders from when I hadn’t been able to stand the soft whiteness of his skin. And my skin was still red where he had slapped me repeatedly. 

He had his poise back again with his chest puffed out like he didn’t know how to beg.

But every time I looked at him since all I could picture was the way he searched for love in my eyes and on my lips that night, and the way he begged to be loved.


End file.
